vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatsu
Summary Also known as the "Storm Dragon", Amatsu is an Elder Dragon with a unique body structure, similar to that of sea life, but floats in midair. Its body is covered with fin-like protrusions, and has a small head in relation to the rest of its body. Its body mass is assumed to be quite light, as it is able to literally swim through the storm that is always surrounding it. It resides on the Sacred Mountain, a mountain located in the Yukumo region near the Misty Peaks. It is said to be the personification of the storm and its power is comparable to a natural disaster. As a result, its appearance has become a Yakumo Village tradition. In-Game Description: A legendary elder dragon spotted on Sacred Pinnacle. An avatar of storms in the folklore of Yukumo Village, Amatsu's appearance is accompanied by furious cyclones and horrific storms. Its fearsome power is said to outscale that of natural disasters. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Amatsu Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Elder Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Capable of causing giant storms, can create large twisters and tornadoes and is surrounded by a wind barrier), Dragon Manipulation (When in its special form, it is capable of utilizing the Dragon Element with its attacks), Flight (Is constantly airborne and swims through the air like Leviathans swim through water), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Longevity (Like other Elder Dragons, Amatsu are capable of living for immense periods of time), Mind Manipulation (Capable of dealing damage to its foe's mind with the Dragon Element), Durability Negation (The Dragon Element deals damage proportional to its foe's intelligence and not their actual durability), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying the elemental powers of its foe by causing Dragonblight), Statistics Reduction (Capable of sapping its foe's strength away by causing Dragonblight), Transformation (Capable of transforming into another form in which it uses the Dragon Element), Water Manipulation (Capable of shooting out massive beams of water), Weather Manipulation (Can cause massive hurricanes), Explosion Manipulation and Biological Manipulation upon death, Resistance to Water, Thunder and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Capable of causing destruction to entire villages and towns, has power which is said to rival that of natural disasters, should be at least comparable to the likes of Deviljho if not stronger due to being a Major Elder Dragon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to other Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-level monsters) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Can survive being ripped apart by its own tornadoes, and shows clear resistance to firing its own water beam, despite Newton's third law, should be at least comparable to other Elder Dragons like Kirin) Stamina: Limitless (Will not exhaust regardless of how long it is fought for or how many exhaust effect attacks are inflicted) Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters with physical attacks due to size, Tens of meters, likely higher with ranged attacks, Kilometers with hurricanes Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than an average hunter: Amatsu has -25% resistance, while an average Hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon and Fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hurricane: Amatsu is constantly generating a massive storm in its immediate vicinity that it "swims" through, granting it the ability to fly and buffet foes with gale force winds. * Water Beam: Amatsu releases a beam of highly pressurized water from its mouth. * Mega Tornado: After a significant amount of charging time, Amatsu is able to generate a localized tornado that tears apart everything around it with powerful winds. In addition, it is able to ride these winds to boost its speed and ram into foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users